Troubleshooting
Common Game Client Issues Sending Key.. Closing.. or Hairpin Fix applied! Closing.. and nothing happens It's most likely there was a problem during Installation, you moved your game files, the resolution or window type you have in Ashita/Windower isn't supported by your graphics card. You should uninstall FFXI and PlayOnline Viewer, then do the Installation process again. Be sure to follow the guide closely. Launcher closes quickly when opened Mostly likely, Ashita or Windower might have been quarantined or deleted by your Antivirus program. Failed to initialize instance of polcore or ffxi This is caused by issues with your Windows registry. Reinstall the game. MSVCP140.dll is missing A component of Microsoft Visual C++ redist is missing. Download it again here. api-ms-win-crt-runtime-|1-1-0.dll is missing Some component of Microsoft Visual C++ is missing. Perform a Windows update after installing the C++ redist packages. Failed to open DMSG file: 55702 Most probable causes are another program causing files to be opened improperly. Otherwise, it's corrupt or missing files. Make sure you have enough free space and reinstall the game. The feature you are trying to use is on a network resource that is unavailable OR a Windows Installer popup occurs Your PlayOnline install is probably broken. Reinstall the game. pol.exe or boot.exe crashes when launching the game A couple of things come to mind: * An issue with a directX wrapper/proxy program like DGVoodoo2/Ashita proxy. Remove or change settings. * Fast vsync on Nvidia cards might be crashing it. Change that setting in Nvidia Control Panel. boot.exe crashes when logging into a character Your FFXI USER folder is likely corrupt. Go to your Squareenix\FinalFantasyXI\USER\ folder and delete the folders inside. It will erase your macros and in-game settings, unfortunately. boot.exe crashes when creating a character Launch the FFXI configuration program and enable "Simplified Character Creation." Stuck on a black screen with Downloading data... Most commonly a networking issue, provided you've been playing the game up until this point just fine. Close your client, login to the Era website with that character's account information and use the Unstuck & Force Offline tool to kick the character offline. If this doesn't resolve it, try launching a new game window and clicking on Decline when you see the initial blue splash screen about Rules of Conduct. Using this in conjunction with the Unstuck & Force Offline tool typically always resolves the issue. Other than these steps, you can simply reset your Network Adapter on your computer. Failed to launch boot file The boot.exe file used to log into the game is missing. This might mean it was detected as a virus by your anti-virus. This is most likely a false positive. Restore the file through your anti-virus. Stuck Checking name and gold world pass then error FFXI-3113 Either you took too long creating a character (relaunch the game and create it without walking away) or your desired character name is already taken. Either way, you must relaunch the game if you get this error. Then try adding more X's to XxXSephirothCloudxXx. Or perhaps something more original. FFXI Error Codes Jamboree FFXI-3101 OR 3001 *Try restarting your network adapter or router. * The server or port is blocked on your networking. If you're tethering using your phone's internet, your mobile data provider may block the ports used by FFXI. If you're on a work network, they may do the same thing. You may have even inadvertently blocked these yourself. FFXI-3005 *Wait 2-5 min continued login after this error could get you error 3001. Try using the Unstuck & Force Offline tool to kick the character offline. FFXI-3305 *Your character is still connected according to the server. Try using the Unstuck & Force Offline tool to kick the character offline. *Wait about 2 - 5 mins and try again. FFXI-3322 (in Japanese) *The name you're using is invalid. *It's probably just too long. Use a shorter name, with a maximum of 13 letters. *You must relaunch the game if you get stuck on this error. ANY subsequent attempts to use ANY name will get stuck at this point until you re-launch the game. POL-0033 *Restart your network adapter and try connecting again. *Go to your network connections and right click the one your using, and try "repair". *Try power cycling your modem, this can clear on connection issues as well. POL-5273 *Try turning off your VPN if you use one, changing the server on your VPN, or otherwise use a different internet connection altogether. FFXI config freezes on the screen size tab This is sometimes an issue relating to the Intel GMA 950 graphics chipset. Ashita will override the settings on the screen size page. Try using Ashita. Launching two clients, or Game frozen, can hear sounds and move, but your screen stays still User Account Control (UAC) is a Windows feature that helps prevent programs from running without your consent, but the manner in which it darkens the screen and interrupts will cause the FFXI renderer to completely crash. Try disabling UAC. UI cut off or scaling issues It's possible you are using a display DPI that isn't 100%. The default for Windows 10 on 1080p or higher is not 100%! Navigate to the file folder where your game launcher is (Ashita or Windower). Right-click the .exe for it and select "Properties". Under the compatibility tab, check the "Override high DPI scaling behavior." box and set "Scaling performed by: " to "Application". Performance Issues FPS capped at 30 FFXI is capped at 29.97 fps (NTSC) which can be doubled to 59.94 by using the framerate divisor command in Ashita: /fps 1. However, having your fps capped at 59.94 may cause continuity issues with quests due to cutscenes not executing or completing properly. Please use this "60 fps" setting at your own risk. Persistent low FPS (reasonable number of game clients) It's possible FFXI is not running on your dedicated graphics card. You can try using DGVooDoo2 or At0mo's Direct3D8 to Direct3D9 Proxy. This might offload a lot of work from your CPU onto your GPU and help clear up lag. You will have find assistance configuring either elsewhere. Stuttering Nagivate to /SquareEnix/FINAL FANTASY XI/ToolsUS/ and launch FFXiPadConfig.exe as admin. Disable the gamepad in this window, then re-launch the game. The reason this fixes stuttering is because FFXI constantly looks for a controller if the setting is enabled but there isn't one plugged in. Plugging one in would fix it, too. Gamepad controls not working after following website instructions If all controls are working except for dpad after configuring controls, switch off the box in FFXI Gamepad Config Tool that is labeled "Enable hat switches" and reconfigure dpad controls. Ashita Settings Explained *'Window Size' is the size of the game on your screen. For a "Fullscreen" effect, match this to your monitor's resolution. *'Startup Position' will allow you to send the window around your screen e.g. to a secondary monitor. *'Background Size' is the render resolution. Matching your Background and Window size renders the game internally at the same size that it is displayed. Increasing this essentially provides supersampling. *'Menu Size' in most situations should be set this equal to your window size. Menu size represents the UI scale. A menu size half of your window size will give 200% UI scaling, for example. Your menu aspect ratio must match your window aspect ratio. *'Alternative:' You may put values of -1 in the Window tab sections of Ashita which tells the game to look to the Final Fantasy Config for what values to use. Then apply the above principles to your resolution settings in that official utility. *'Border:' Don't enable it. It sucks. It breaks things. If you do enable it, you need to compensate for it's size with the above settings. In-game issues This is not necessarily a list of bugs. This is a list of common problems, some of which are caused by bugs. The Chat Language Filter keeps resetting and censoring chat This is a DSP issue. You can use the Ashita addon "Filterless" to force it off or delete the file vulgar2.dic from PlayOnline\SquareEnix\Final Fantasy XI\data\dic\ . This will make it a non-issue in the future. Out of bounds, floating in the clouds, stuck in a battlefield, stuck online, etc. Login to the Era site and navigate to Tools -> Unstuck & Force Offline where you can resolve this problem without waiting on a GM. Stuck looking at a cutscene Try pressing "Printscreen." Yes, this takes a screenshot, but it also continues stuck cutscenes. Not dead but HP and MP and TP etc. are 0 Join or start a party. If that doesn't work, try zoning to another area. Stuck dead/unable to exit after a Dynamis ended Close the game. Wait for your character to log out. Launch the game in fullscreen instead of windowed (you can do this by toggling off the "Windowed Mode" box in Ashita for whichever config you use to launch the game). Log all the way in, then close the game and wait for your character to log out again. Switch back to windowed mode instead of fullscreen, and log in. You should now have the option to return to homepoint. You do not meet the requirements to obtain x item You either already have one of the rare item in one of your bags or your inventory is full. Cannot plant seeds in gardening pots Gardening is not yet implemented. *If you are looking to get elemental ore, you can do Excavation in Attohwa Chasm, Maze of Shakhrami, and probably other areas to obtain them. Cannot dig while on chocobo Chocobo digging is not yet implemented. Cannot list more on the AH Even though you can list as many items as you'd like on the Auction House, if you have 7+ listed when you check your Sales Status, you will be unable to list more items. To fix this, simply zone or relog. * You can see all of your listed items on the Era website by logging into the character and navigating to Tools-> Auction Management. A very handy utility that allows you to "Remove" items and send them back to your Delivery box! Not removing the right item from the AH When you remove items you've placed on the Auction House through the Sales Status window, if you remove more than one at a time you will not be removing the item you think you are. To prevent this from happening, close the Sales Status window every time you remove an item. If you remove items starting from the bottom-up, you will get back the item you have selected. Your currently equipped weapon's skill level is capped at an earlier level Re-equipping the weapon will refresh the skill cap list both on the client and server, allowing you to skill up again. Used a scroll but did not learn the spell If you zone too quickly you don't learn it. There is 2 parts to learning a spell - using the scroll, then after all the animation is over, you learn it. Turned off Level Sync / Unsynced but do not have all my spells and abilities You can refresh your spell/ability list by equipping any piece of gear. This is useful for when your party is in trouble, you unsync, and want to use higher level spells. I lost items by removing storage space with items in them You can get your items back by placing furniture back into your Mog House layout. Log off and the items should appear. If you lost 20 items need to get 20 spaces. I lost my lure by canceling fishing Canceling fishing consumes your bait. This is an anti-bot mechanic. Take care not to accidentally move or click on your client window while fishing! If you are someone who uses multiple monitors, the command /blockmouse can be very useful while fishing to help prevent this from happening. It makes it so clicking on the game only makes the game the active window and won't cancel your cast. Simply use the command again if you want to use your mouse. Asking for Recipes from a crafting NPC freezes the game Close the game to get unfrozen. This is an option that was added in modern FFXI and is not implemented here. There is no dummy code to end the event after selecting the option, either. NM is not spawning Did you search the monster in the Era's Database on the main site? It will tell you if an NM is currently coded on Era. Did not receive Lu Shang's Fishing Rod or Walahra Turban Try trading 1 more carp/coin. Those items stack to 99, so your traded in amount is likely off from what you are expecting. Guild NPC is asking for HQ version of GP item only They will accept the NQ version as well. I can't find the Nomad Moogle to give me the Limit Breaker to start collecting Merit Points He is by the Auction House there in Ru'Lude Gardens. Same zone, different spot. Quests/Missions Waited x amount of time but quest did not progress The FFXIclopedia wiki is by default for modern FFXI. Almost all quests that required waiting long amounts of time were changed in modern FFXI to speed up gameplay. Here on Era, many quests are adjusted for the quicker times (like Chocobo's Wounds for example), but some are not. When in doubt, ask in the Discord and if you're absolutely certain something's up, feel free to submit a ticket. Zubaba doesn't progress Windurst mission Written in the Stars Go back to the Gate of light in Inner Horutoto Ruins. Interact with the door until you stop getting the cutscene. Once the Mahogany door no longer triggers a cutscene, you have received credit for the mission and can progress to Zubaba. House of the Hero doesn't progress Windurst mission Lost for Words Go back to the Mahogany door in Inner Horutoto Ruins. Interact with the door until you stop getting the cutscene. Once the Mahogany door no longer triggers a cutscene, you have received credit for the mission and can progress to the House of the Hero. Bat Hunt guard will not accept the Orcish Mail Scales Go back to the tombstone in KRT and get the cutscene. Continue to interact with the tombstone until you stop getting the cutscene. If you are just repeating the mission, you need to trade a bat fang. Peace for the Spirit no cutscee at Sharzalion after trading the Antique Coin Head back to Fei'Yin and trade the Antique Coin again. Keep trading the Antique Coin until you stop getting the cutscene. Peace for the Spirit no CS upon entering Northern San d'Oria Head back to Garlaige Citadel and trade the Nail Puller again. Keep trading the Nail Puller until you stop getting the cutscene. Can't progress As Thick as Thieves after losing a roll You must win all 3 rolls in a row to complete the gambling portion of this quest. Ailbeche does not accept the Odontotyrannus during A Boy's Dream You can't skip trading the shell bug. You need to drop the Odontotyrannus, trade the shell bug, and then fish up the Odontotyrannus again. Can't spawn Dark Spark or continue Borghertz's Hand's (AF gloves) quest After getting the hands from the coffer and talking to Guslam, you must talk to Deadly Minnow behind the counter in the same shop as Guslam once. When unlocking Dragoon the name of your Wyvern is not the one that you select The name selection is offset by 1. Choose the name BELOW your desired name. Alternatively, If you want to change your Wyvern's name, speak to Fouvia near the Norg Auction House. For 9,800 gil, she will change the name and give you access to the other three lists. This list is accurate; you do not need to offset by one through Fouvia. A Craftsman's Work receiving no key item after defeating the NM The DRG needs to get the killing blow on the Decurio NM that spawns when you click the ??? in order to receive the key item by clicking the ??? again afterwards. The Rumor with Novalmauge in Bostaunieux Oubliette is not working!!! OMFGWTFTHEBBQ GIMMEH MAH SCROLL!!! He asks for [[beastman blood|beast'man' blood]]. Not beast blood. Divine Might Not receiving earring, despite following the correct quest path. Make sure that you're properly on the quest (interact with the quest target in the Shrine), then repeat the fight. Stuck on black screen during the SMN quest I Can Hear a Rainbow If on chocobo, the cutscenes for each color do not play. Instead, you get stuck on a black screen. You still get credit. Qufim does not give credit for any color. Food for Thought not completing Trade another Grilled Hare to Kerutoto to complete the quest. Rescue Drill will not advance Make sure you talk to everyone required. The optional dialogue referred to in the 2018 version of the FFXI wiki is not optional in 2006. If you've talked to everyone, were you able to talk to the one in the ditch at (F-7)? If not, you may be on the wrong game version.